


Not Your Fault

by DareTony



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Injury, Love Confessions, Possible Character Death, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 23:04:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13623360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DareTony/pseuds/DareTony
Summary: Kapkan and Fem!Reader are on mission defending against a terrorist attack,  but reader senses something bad might happen. Will everything go according to plan? Or is there a chance that one of them may not make it?





	Not Your Fault

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt writing R6S fan-fiction and only the second thing I've ever posted online. So sorry if it sucks or there are any mistakes. I may end up writing more for different operators depending on how I feel about this one later.

Beside her, Y/n saw Kapkan busy at work affixing another one of his EDDs to a doorway. He was squatted down. Mounting the traps lower usually resulted in more success. They were harder to detect when they weren't eye level. 

"Maxim?" the Russian simply hummed in acknowledgement. "I just want to tell you that I love you, in case something goes wrong today."

At first, the man only froze for a moment before continuing on to mount his next trap. "I love you too, котенок," Maxim said as he finally glanced at her over his shoulder. “But nothing will go wrong.”

Of course him having said that meant something was bound to go wrong. Y/n already felt unsafe just being outside of the objective room, much preferring to anchor down in one spot. But Kapkan wanted to place a few more traps before the fighting grew more intense, and thus she went with him to guard his back. She couldn't live with herself if something happened to him because she was too nervous to follow him out. 

Things were already exploding in the distance, and Y/n was just itching to head back to the objective. It was like a sixth sense, a tingling sensation running down her spine, telling her something was going to happen. 

"I don't know, Maxim," she said as she glanced around the room with her shotgun in hand. "I just have this feeling something is going to happen. I would feel better if we got back to the objective room."

"Alright, моя любовь," Kapkan pulled down the fabric covering his mouth and pressed a kiss against her cheek. "I am done here. We may return."

Kapkan took the lead, stepping out into the hallway after making sure the way was clear. Nodding to Y/n to signal the all clear he began to walk back the way they had come. She kept her head on a swivel, gun held at the ready. About halfway, when they had reached a large open corridor near the stairwell, Y/n saw the Russian's head jerk to the side and his breath caught in his throat.

"Блять! Граната!" Kapkan shouted as Y/n saw a grenade fly through the window, into the room and roll across floor between them. “Y/n, run!”

Time seemed to slow as Y/n watched Kapkan throw himself forward and behind the nearest shelter while she could do little more than take a few steps backward. Their eyes meet for a brief moment, and Y/n saw fear in the man's eyes. 

In a moment of panic she forgot her surroundings and tried to back up further, only to press against the railing that separated her from a three story drop. With all of her weight pressed against the wood, the railing gave way and she began to fall. Just as her body felt weightless and she began her descent she felt the singeing pain of the grenade blast licking across her torso. 

It seemed as if several hours had passed of her falling, but in reality it only took a few seconds before her body hit the ground. A wooden table had broken her fall, collapsing and splintering around her. Some pieces likely pierced through her armor and flesh. Yet, before the dust and particles erupting around her settled, she felt completely void of pain or sensation. It was peacefully quiet in that brief moment in time, and she almost forgot that she was currently in the midst of a terrorist attack. 

Slowly, the pain began to filtering in starting from the tips of her fingers and toes and working up until it felt as if she were engulfed by a raging fire. Once again she could hear the droning sound of a barrage of bullets. Tears stung her eyes and she struggled to fill her lungs with air. 

None of her limbs were responding when she willed them to move. Was she dying? Before she succumbed to the blackness the began to cloud her vision she looked up to where she had fallen from, only to see Kapkan standing there with anguish in his beautiful steel eyes. 

………………………………………………

An insistent beeping echoed around Y/n as she lay in what she assumed was a bed, an uncomfortable heaviness overwhelming her entire body. Something else was also weighing down on her body, a firm yet gentle weight draped over her legs. Y/n tried to lift her arm to feel whatever the object was, but her limbs were too weak. Instead, she allowed her eyes to flutter a few times before she could keep them open. The bright white lights that greeted her caused her to groan with further discomfort. 

“You're awake.” The weight on her legs lifted, and Y/n could see that it was the tired form of her Russian lover. Staring at her with bags under his eyes, he gave her a weak smile and scooted his chair closer to her head. “Doc said he didn't know when you would wake up. I've been here waiting for you, котенок.”

“What exactly happened?” she asked, fingers twitching in effort to reach out and grab his calloused hand. “I can't remember anything after seeing the grenade roll between us.”

Seeing the small movement that she managed, the hunter very gently gripped her hand in both of his. One of his thumbs stroked circles on the top of her hand, careful of the IV tapped in place there. 

“You broke through the railing and fell three stories straight onto a table,” he explained, pressing a brief kiss to her palm. “It bruised your entire back, fractured your scapula, and a piece of the table punctured your lung. Doc says it may take a month or so before you are cleared for duty again.”

Lying there in the bed, wrapped up in bandages and hooked up to several machines, Y/n looked so weak and fragile. It pained the Russian to see her in such a way. Guilt consumed him, feeling sorry that he hadn't trusted her instincts while on mission. He felt responsible for her being injured. Y/n knew the man well enough to sense how he was feeling.

“Hey, it isn't your fault,” she said as he turned to avoid her gaze. Tightening her grip on his hand, she made him look back at her. “We had no way of knowing what was going to happen, the same goes for every mission.”

“But you knew,” Kapkan insisted as he gazed at her. “You told me that you thought something was going to happen, and I didn’t believe you.”

Y/n chuckled as she finally mustered up the strength to lift her hand to gently caress his jaw, feeling the rough stubble scrap against her palm. She didn’t blame him at all. 

“Maxim, you can’t think that way,” she gently explained as she continued to stroke along his jaw and up his cheekbone. “Sure, I had a hunch something would go wrong, but I often feel that way. Don’t blame yourself. Just be happy that we are both here together.”

“I love you,” he finally sighed with acceptance of her words. Nothing would have changed the outcome. “Now you need to get some more rest.” He could already see her eyes threatening to slip closed again. “I’ll still be here when you wake up.”

“I love you too.”

Kapkan placed a gentle yet firm kiss on her forehead and peppered a few lighter ones down her cheek as her eyes once again closed. Their hands were still clasped together as she drifted back to sleep.


End file.
